memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Laertian Gamble
| number = 12| date = ''Unknown'' (2371)| author = Robert Sheckley| format = Paperback| published = September 1995| pages = 273| publisher = Pocket Books| ISBN = ISBN 0671886908| altcover = | }} Publisher's description When a mysterious alien woman from the planet Laertes convinces Dr. Bashir to gamble for her at Quark's gaming tables, things seem innocent enough. Yet the more Dr. Bashir wins, the more things go wrong in the Federation: Ore ships vanish. Planets lose their atmosphere. Suns go nova. The cause and effect is hard to understand, but is proven by the bizarre Laertian science called Complexity Theory. When Bashir tries to stop gambling, a Laertian warfleet appears to force him to continue, while on the planet Laertes itself Major Kira and Science Officer Dax must battle their way through chaos and danger to find a way to stop the Laertians -- and save Deep Space Nine and the Federation from utter destruction! Summary References Characters : • Anatol Alleuvial • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Allard Diceman • Kira Nerys • Alf Laffer • Linc Barnoe • Zultan Mehmet • Soldan Nephta • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Olix • Quark • Rom • Allura Sagnoth • Nicolas Sardopolous • Heimach Schin • Benjamin Sisko • Timbo • Dane Whittier • Agamemnon • Bata Huri • Changu • Elim Garak • Helen of Troy • Homer • Leesha • Menelaus • Tom Mix • • Zoe Sardopolous • Jake Sisko • Ultab Locations :Alman XII • Alonso • Alpha Quadrant • Althon IV • Bajoran wormhole • Bal Cabarin • Banneria • Deep Space 9 (Tea garden) • Gamma Quadrant • Gardens of Loomis • Laertes • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Richoven Building • Scarmodes • Sgheel • Starlight Lounge Adrianopolis • Alamenta II • Ambrose's Star • Bajor • Barnard's Star • Carioca II • Dalmas II • Dexus II • Dodge City • Earth • Egypt • Enten V • Eridani VII • Lesurgis XXXII • Luna • Macedonia • Mernia-slov • Nile River • Ostratus • Rexion II • Sol • Solotex V • Sparta • Spiral Nebula • Srinagar XII • Threska II • Tombstone • Troy • Urgine Starships and vehicles : • Laertes Castle • Melbourne Queen • runabout • Star of Buuler (passenger freighter) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Braswell • Calydonian • Cardassian • Changeling • Dalmatiano • Enten • Ferengi • Human • Kendos • Klingon • Laertian • Lampusan • Lunarian • • Trill • Trollite • Vulcan • Yentis Vagrii States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Charismatic Fathers of Profit and Loss • Lampusan People's Party • Lampusan People's Underground Army • Starfleet • Supreme Council of Laertes • United Federation of Planets Bajor University of Science and Art • Federation Security Council • Rhine Institute Science and technology :atmosphere • butterfly effect • combadge • communicator • Complexity Theory • computer • Humboldt Current • neutrino • plasteel • psionics • starship • telepathy Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commander • doctor • gamemaster • major • science officer Other references :African mask • Andralor ball • Aneurian mood painting • Bajoran religion • bazmeeli • • book • burrito • chair • contract • credit • drink • Ferengi religion • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Galactic Series of Gambling • gambling • Gambling Special Dinner • glass • Iliad • Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair • Kenukian rum • Kraggnish • Laertian dinar • latinum • Martian sunset • money • Old West • ore • ornithopter • Patha egg • Peruvian • planet • Quadrian mocha • quarters • raktajino • religion • science • senlis • silverware • solitaire • Western • year • zoo Appendices Related stories *Keiko's botanical research project on Bajor and the closure of the school in the are mentioned. Images laertian Gamble.jpg laertian Gamble art.jpg laertian Gamble German cover.jpg bashirLaertian.jpg Connections External link * category:books Category:DS9 novels